The invention herein relates to an unblocked airflow capture booth, particularly relates to an airflow capture booth with single-plate windbreak for extracting the air contamination, which may form a capture zone before extracting out for effetely cleaning the air contamination.
It is common in general operation area to use an disclosed airflow extracting apparatus for air contamination such as vapours, dusts, smokes, and hot steam. The air contamination will not shed out to the operation area by using an extracting apparatus. The evaluation of the capture ability of the extracting apparatus usually depends on the control of the air contamination. In general, the capture ability of the extracting apparatus further depends on the extracting volume, the relative space and distance of the air contamination, even the shape of the apparatus.
To extract the air contamination always is an important problem to be solved. Therefore, it provides various ventilation system (air induction/exhauster) in the market. There are two traditional types for ventilation system; one is full-enclosed and the other is disclosed system. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate the full-enclosed airflow capture booth, which may confine the air contamination to the inner shielding space. It may provide a better efficiency of extracting, however, which cost a lot and is not flexible for operation, particularly, it needs a larger space to put the whole system. It also causes users not using that system for extracting air contamination.
Though the cost of the traditional disclosed airflow extracting apparatus is cheaper and more convenient for operation, it may be influenced by the crosswind such as induction airflow by operator moving, or thermal diffusion fans in the operation area etc.
When crosswind happened in a disclosed airflow ventilation system, even only a very tiny airflow (a few centimeters per second), it may cause the airflow shed near the exhaust opening. FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B show the change of the airflow, which may have a capture zone under the hood and expose out after the extracting apparatus works. In another word, if the air contamination is located under the hood as shown in FIG. 2A, when crosswind happened, the air contamination may be escaped from the capture zone of the hood as shown in the FIG. 2B, and may cause the problem of air contamination being exposed.
Therefore, it is important to provide a flexible system for operation when extracting the air contamination, and further protect air contamination from the capture zone of the hood caused by the crosswind. The present invention takes the advantages of the hydrodynamics to invent an airflow capture booth by active control. It may decrease the influence caused by the crosswind and remain the flexible operation when extracting the air contamination. Furthermore, it may keep the air contamination in a capture zone efficiently and avoid the air contamination exposed out to extract by the system.
The present invention provides a disclosed airflow capture booth for decreasing the influence of the crosswind.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a high efficient airflow capture booth for air contamination to reduce and improve the operation environment pollution.
Another object of this invention is to provide a power saving airflow capture booth by efficiently using thereof, which may protect the operation environment for occupational safety and health, and further to improve the national productivity.
The other object of this invention is to provide an application to solve the problems of industry pollution caused by the crosswind. And the crosswind may be caused by opening or shutting doors or windows, or operators moving around etc. Therefore, this invention is provided for solving the problems of air contamination exposed out of hood. It may further contribute not only for industry but for the exhaust fan when using at home.
An airflow capture booth with single-plate windbreak comprising an extracting means for extracting polluted air having an opening for air contamination extracting through and a crosswind device for simulating crosswind, the improvement comprises that said crosswind device having a single-plate windbreak perpendicular to an airflow direction of said crosswind having a specific distance to said opening of said extracting means for forming a capture zone, wherein the airflow of said capture zone is not easy to be shed and is extracted mostly by said extracting means.